In the Remains
by Lady Pixi
Summary: The Tides of War have started. All that remains now is the future. Tides of War SPOILERS
1. Foward

After reading Tides of War, I decided to get a little creative. And since I'm bored right now until Mists of Pandaria is released, here is what we get.

There are huge spoilers in this story. If you have not read Tides of War and want to do so, then this fan story may not be a good read for you. If you care less about being spoiled, then go right on ahead!

Blizzard characters belong to Blizzard. My characters belong to me. The usual disclaimers. Blah blah blah.

Hope you enjoy my sickening fluff and future action!

Note: I'm a girl. So yes, lots of fluff. You can bash me all you want later. :3


	2. Chapter 1

_"And you're the _future_ of it!"_  
_"No! I'm not! Theramore is my city. I need to stay and defend it!"_  
_"Jaina, if you don't go soon, we will both die, and my efforts to drag the cursed bomb here instead of letting it strike the heart of the city will be for nothing. Is that what you want? Is it?!"_  
_"I won't abandon you! Maybe together we can divert it!"_

_The mana bomb still came. It struck the tower, everything around it melting away into dust. But the dust didn't just fade, it twisted and turned into the faces of all those who died. Their eyes peirced into her very soul._

_"You let us die! Lead us to our deaths!"_  
_"Why didn't you stop it? You could have helped."_  
_"And to think we trusted you."_  
_"You're no better then Garrosh."_  
_"I am letting a fool lead the Kirin Tor."_

_They twisted again, the dust swirling around her like a swarm of bees. They sliced into her skin like glass. It hurt. It all hurt. In the final moments before her death she screamed._

Jaina Proudmore sat straight up, a cold sweat covering her body. Her hands quickly grabbed at her arms. It was just sweat. Not blood. It was all a dream. There was a slight noise from outside her bed chamber. Perhaps she was heard? The dream was still very livid in her mind. She certainly would not sleep for the rest of the night. Her body shifted and slowly climbed out of bed. She was cold in just her nightgown. There was a knock at her door. Her eyes shifted. She sighed, grabing a robe.

"Yes?"  
"I heard you scream. Are you okay?" came a gentle voice.  
She smiled despite of herself. "I'm fine, Kalec. It was just a dream."

Jaina knew that it would not be enough to quiet him. She moved to the door, opening it slowly. His intense blue eyes looked at her. No, he would not leave her be tonight. Kalecgos waited outside the door for her welcome. He would not tread where he was not wanted, but he felt so helpless if he could not be near her. The dark lines under her eyes only grew darker these days. Garrosh's destruction of Theramore was only a few months ago. He knew in his heart that time would heal all. The nightmares were only growing worse lately. His own sleep could wait. A dragon did not need much anyway. Kalec knew his face had concern written all over it. Yet, Jaina gave him a smile. She opened the door for him. He entered slowly, thankful she would have him.

"Have you slept, Jaina?" he asked her, taking a seat at a small table near the window.  
She slipped into the chair across of him. "I keep seeing their faces. I think it is still too soon for a good night's rest."

He pondered her words for a few moments. Kalec knew that she would never forget what had happened. The images were still vivid in her mind. The beautiful mage would never let them go for a long time. She still held the memories of Arthas close. Her mind was a wonderful thing, but she needed her sleep if she was to guide the Kirin Tor. They both knew that. Jaina shifted. She stood slowly and began to make some tea. She definitely would not be returning to sleep. Might as well take this time to spend time with the man who has been at her side for months now. No, not man. Dragon. And just not any dragon, but the former Aspect of the Blue Dragonflight. His company was not rejected in the least. She, in fact, _needed_it as of late. Jaina would never deny that. Her heart always swelled when he looked at her with those eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes.

Kalec was silent, watching her. He smiled when she turned to look at him. His heart fluttered each and every time. It was odd, but then again, so was he. A great dragon such as him falling in love with a mage. Sometimes it even seemed stupid for him to say. But Kalec felt at home around her. He felt like he had a purpose. Even if the Kirin Tor thought it was to keep her in check, he felt as if it was much more then that. Kalec would protect her. He would defintely not fail her as he had so many others. Or so he felt. They each held their darkness. When she held out the cup for him, Kalec took it gently, his fingers lingering over hers for a few seconds.

"Thank you," he said.  
Blushing, she moved to sit down again. "I'll be up for a while."  
"Why don't you tell me what these dreams are really about?" he inquired.  
"I...I can't, Kalec. I just can't."  
"The weight you bear is my weight as well, Jaina."

His hand slipped across the table and took hers. Jaina did not resist. She only smiled. There was a shadow in her eyes. It wasn't hard for either of them to tell. She only shook her head.

"There are some things a dragon cannot carry. The nightmares of a silly girl are certainly one," she mused. "They will go away with time as do all scars we bear. Don't worry about me."  
_Easier said then done._ "I worry every day. Sometimes I think you're going to outwit me one of these days. Khadgar seems to enjoy teasing me."  
"Oh, I don't know if I could ever outwit a dragon. I _certainly_ could make his duties quite difficult."  
"Not like you don't already."

The two smiled, laughing a bit. She already did that enough. Kalec leaned back in the chair. He sipped his tea. She was dancing around his questions. Of course, it was the reaction of someone frightened. Whatever had Jaina screaming in her room at night was something that had him on the watch. Though, how could Kalec defeat the demons of a haunting memory that would take much more time to fade? He looked at her. She was so beautiful. How he wished he could hold her tightly right now, coax her to spill her dreams, but that would be using magic for his own selfish gain. Jaina would probably see through it. No, she would definitely see through it. Then he would be scolded like a child. Sometimes he enjoyed it though. Anything to see her smile.

And smile she did. It was a sweet one. One that you gave to a new lover. How she felt so lost until Kalec came to her in Theramore. Of all the people, Lady Jaina Proudmore, leader of Theramore. She was just a simple mage. Though, she was thankful that he had come to her. He was both a blessing and somewhat of a curse. Oh, she would never swear harm to him. He saved her life. More then that. He saved her soul. No one else would have done that for her. Of course, no one touched hers the way he had. He had melted the thick ice around her heart. Taught her to love again. Though as strange as it was, the both of them felt as if this belonged.

Jaina stood slowly, her body aching. "I feel restless. Walk with me?"  
"As the Lady wishes," came his normal reply.

The two slowly left her bed chambers. Kalec's hand slipped into hers. This gesture was common now. At first the other Magi thought it odd, but no one denied the the two were. Eventually, they grew acustomed to it. The romance was simple. There did not need to be words said or written. This simple gesture was all they needed. And as their fingers entwined, their hearts did as well. More and more the ice melted away, giving light to such emotions hidden. Emotions desperately wishing to blossom in sun after a cold winter.

The crisp air of Dalaran soon surrounded them. It felt no different to Kalec, as he was used to far colder. Yet to Jaina, it chilled her to the bone. She shuddered, wishing she had brought a cloak for extra warmth. He felt her chill and slowly pulled her closer as they stopped at the edge of a balcony. She did not protest. His arms were always welcome just as they were always warm. Leaning her head against his chest, the two stared up at the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly above them. The night was still young. As she breathed in the cool air, she felt Kalec's gentle lips on the crown of her head. Jaina smiled, squeezing one of his hands in hers. Still no words needed to be said. A breese shifted some of her now silver hair. There was a small sigh from the woman. Kalec could do nothing but chuckle.

"I should have tied it back," said Jaina.  
"It's wild, just like you. There is nothing that can hold you down. So, why tie it down?"  
"You don't have to fight with it, that's why."

He chuckled again. Jaina shifted in his arms, her body turning against his. Their eyes met in an intense gaze. His sapphire eyes, feared by some of the Kirin Tor, were just a comfort to her. She felt cherished. She felt loved. He moved a hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"What are you thinking of?" Jaina asked.  
"How I feel like I could dive into the beautiful blue of your eyes and never come out again," Kalec responded. "What about you, Jaina?"  
She blushed. "You make the weary heart of this simple mage feel a lot less heavy, my dearest Kalec. Like I'm the one flying sky high with the world beneath me."

That got some color into his cheeks. Jaina laughed. He wasn't the only one with soft spoken words. Kalec's hand moved behind her ear, bring her lips close to his. A simple kiss. Their lips lingered just a bit, wondering if the other would object for a second kiss taken. Jaina's eyes looked into his. A few seconds of personal debate before she was the one reaching for his. This kiss lingered. Neither one wishing for it to end. The cool night disappeared around her. She was no longer cold, or frightened. Just tired, now. Jaina suspected it was his doing, but she would not press it. Kalec was one capable of using magic to get his desires. She knew he desired that the archmage rest. She, too, agreed. There would be time tomorrow to discuss his use of magic on her. Though, she felt cherished, not in the slightest used. Above all, she felt vulnerable to him. This weakness wasn't a flaw or a play at her person. She needed it. And no matter what anyone else said or did, Jaina Proudmore was not afraid to say she needed Kalecgos of the Blue Dragonflight.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Jaina..."_

_The voice haunted her. Hunted her._

_"Jaina, why?"_  
_"Leave me alone!" she cried out, running._

_Yet, what was she running from? Darkness quickly came at her. She felt the cold. It was like her very soul was being pulled from her body, like she was near Frostmourne. She slid to a complete stop. There he was, the voice. She was not running from her fears, but running at them. He eyes looked up at the long gone figure of Arthas before her. His once handsome face twisted into a scowl. The dark eyes staring into her._

_"You betray me. How can you live with yourself?"_  
_"No! You betrayed me! You killed thousands!"_  
_"A dragon? You love a dragon and the one who's flight sought to end your ways. He could never love you as I do."_  
_"Kalec's different. He's-"_  
_"-not a human and could never love you as such. You're just a child, Jaina. A love struck little girl. Of course, how could you know better? You lead poor Kael'thas on without a regret only to break his heart. Your love is as cold as your heart."_  
_"Stop it!"_

She did not realised she actually screamed as her body shot up. Instantly, Kalec was there, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Jaina did not remember what happened after they came back inside. She did remember asking him to stay when her eyelids grew too heavy. Here he still was. She clung onto him, tears slipping from her eyes. Another nightmare, but this one was different. The personal battle within herself seemed to involve the one she needed near her the most. Kalec spoke soft words. Jaina realised these to be Draconic. Despite their rough sound, they were calming and her tears quickly faded. When her body stopped shaking, Kalec pulled away slightly.

"What happened? You were tossing and turning. I was worried you were trapped in a dream."  
"I was. I...I feel as if my very soul is tearing me apart."  
"I heard you mumble his name," he said quietly.  
Jaina flinched. "What else did I say?"

Kalec smoothed some of her silver hair. He leaned forward, kissing the last golden strands. She felt so disgusted at herself. What all did he know? Her doubts ate at her. They threatened to destroy her. Yet, he didn't look away from her. A smile crossed his half elven face. She lowered her eyes. The shame she felt would not just go away with just a smile. They both knew that.

"What else does your heart tell you?" he asked, lifting her chin.

When their eyes met, Jaina felt her heart drop. She didn't know what to answer him with. His eyes stared into her. She felt herself fall into them. In those moments, nothing felt as right as this. Nothing could change her path of falling in love with him. Yet, she felt powerless. He was centuries older then she. He wasn't human. He was a dragon. Being a magi meant doubting feelings and trusting in the logic of all things. The math of magic that Kalec had shown her himself even had logic. But this? It seemed so...so childish. And then she felt sick to her stomach.

"I can tell you what mine says, Jaina. And it's more then just an older heart telling you so."  
"Kal-"  
He silenced her with a small kiss. "Your dreams, your nightmares, they are your doubts, yes?" He didn't wait for her to answer as his forehead rested against hers. "You are frightened of what the world can bring or what we can be. Yes, it's true. I am a dragon, but the heart does not distinguish between dragon and human. It only knows what it wants, what it needs. My heart needs you, Jaina. If I had to spend another four thousand years to learn what it needed, it would still lead me to you."  
"Oh, Kalec. I-"  
"While I would love to argue and debate in a logical sense, there is no logic when it comes to your heart. No logic when it comes to love or compassion." He took her hand in his. "Alexstrasza, the Lifebinder, knew this more then anyone. She loves all and cares for everyone no matter dragon, human, wolf or fly. All that matters is what you feel in your heart. What do you feel, Jaina? I could pleed for you to just agree with me and give yourself to me without any worry or doubt. Yet, you hear what others who do not understand say. Their words eat at you. Doubt fills in the holes. It's only mortal, only logical. I already faced my own kind more then once when it came to loving someone so beautiful, so powerful. You, Jaina, mean more to me then any sunrise or sunset." His hand squeezed hers tightly, his thumb rubbing over her smooth skin. "Your eyes, as bright and blue as the midday sky, warm me. Your smile, the soft feel of your skin, the smoothness of your hair, all of _you_, Jaina, brings me to my knees. The mere thought of moving on in this world without you would be empty. I love you, Jaina Proudmore. I love you with ever ounce of my being."

Her eyes welled with tears from his words. Any doubt that her dreams had brought faded away with each tear. Yet, there he was, wiping each sorrow away. Jaina would not lie that she felt the same. Deep inside her, there was no other choice. Going on without him meant dying. Jaina didn't need his words to know he felt the same. She was a fool for having these thoughts. Kalec did not deserve them. He only deserved her love.

"And I love you, Kalecgos," she responded, smiling. "I love you as the leaves reach for the sun. Your heart, so kind and gentle, saved me from myself. I could never forget what you did nor shall I ever forget the peace you bring in me."

He leaned forward, taking from her a passonate kiss. Jaina ceased breathing, but her heart pounded in her chest. He made her feel like a little girl. How she was both afraid of it and glad for it. When he broke away from her, she felt alone. Their eyes met. There would always be a difference between them, but what made them one was the calling of their hearts. He squeezed her hand again, a goofy grin crossing his half elven face.

"I do have to say, you are a cute sleeper."  
Jaina laughed. "I would comment on how watching someone in their sleep is not charming, but I think you already know that."  
Kalec chuckled, sliding his feet to the floor. "Between watching the sun rise and the final embers dying in the mantle, I had a chance to throw a couple glances your way. Nothing wrong to make sure you are sleeping soundly," he admitted, standing and heading towards a window.  
"Speaking of sleeping."

Kalec tensed. Did she noticed that he used magic to help her fall asleep again? It was all he could do to make sure she would get a good night's rest. It was just passed sunrise. Perhaps no later then eight-o-clock. Jaina needed her sleep. She would have agreed to him wanting her to get some sleep, but not in the manor in which she got tired. He turned to look at her. She was actually smiling. Yet, something in her eyes screamed that she was not pleased. Jaina climbed out of bed and wrapped herself up in her robe.

"You didn't use any magic to get me to sleep did you?"  
"Don't make me answer that."  
"You did!" she cried out. "Kalec, you told me you would never use magic on me."  
"If I didn't, you would not have slept. The last time you stayed up all night, you couldn't conjure any food for the young ones you were teaching. I had to eat those items. I would much rather you sleep by my doing then eat any more of those horrible pastries."

She didn't respond. There was just a dark look in her eyes. Kalec did not like this in the least. The last time he saw that look, Tyrygosa had just found out he hid the scroll she was reading. Of course, instead of just hiding it, Kalec had accidentally tore the scroll in half. He was trying so hard to blame it on a passerby. It was to no avail. Not only did Tyrygosa give him the silent treatment for four days, but he was forced to clean up all her messes in the Nexus until she found a new one. He still remembered the blisters.

Sighing, he dropped to one knee before her. "I shall never do it again, Jaina."  
"You should never lie, Kalecgos," Jaina responded.  
"I will never do it again to where you notice."

She laughed. He smiled up at her, his eyes sparkling. Kalec stood. As he did, he slipped his hand into hers and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"I have a class today. Fresh students. Khadgar told me it could be good for not only myself, but for the new generation to learn magic from a different point of view."  
"Probably skirted around the fact that you were once an Aspect."  
"No, he mentioned it several times."  
Jaina shook her head and laughed. "Well, go then. I have a busy afternoon myself. Mainly matters of state. The Sunreavers wish to see me. I believe it has something to do with the growing hostility from the Silver Convenant, mainly, Vereesa. I don't wish to have to ban her from Dalaran, but..."  
"But if she continues to be a problem, you will have no choice," Kalec finished.

He understood. No need to explain to him. After the death of Rhonin to Garrosh Hellscream's mana bomb created by Blood Elves, the Quel'dorei's last shred of patience with the Sunreavers was destroyed. No one blamed her. Jaina was once completely on the High Elf's side. Yet now, she was in a much higher position. The admitance of the Blood Elves into the Kirin Tor and Dalaran was a decision made by the Six. Jaina was doing nothing more then continuing on with the wishes of the Six while trying to fill Rhonin's footsteps. It did not help that Vereesa was attempting to use the destruction of Theramore as the basis of her claim. It did nothing but increase the ache in Jaina's heart.

"After that, Modera and Khadgar wish for me to travel the Citadel and stop by the classrooms to see the new youth. They claim that it will better my standing with all the archmagi if I do. Then I have to teach a lesson then play hostess to Aethas and a few of his new Sunreavers. It's just a mess today, Kalec."  
"I see that."

Jaina sighed and moved to a mirror. She looked like a spell had gone the wrong way. There would be no way of her getting out of this without looking like she was exhausted. Truth is, she was. Nothing could skirt around that. Even others had mentioned her tired eyes. Khadgar had even suggested she rest for a while before dealing with the politics of the Kirin Tor. He seemed highly amused when she told him that there wouldn't be a chance for her to take a rest from anything as everyone needed something. He also found it amusing that she refused to wear any of the Kirin Tor armor given to her. That was neither here nor there. She had to deal with today. Though, Jaina wouldn't lie about the small rise of jealousy that all Kalec had to do was teach one class.

There was a gentle touch to her shoulder. Jaina shifted to look up at Kalec. He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Closing her eyes, she lingered in his touch, nearly shouting a protest when he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I wish I could stay and convince you how beautiful you truly are."  
"You're biased."  
"Very, but who would go against the word of a dragon?" he asked, winking. "I have a class to teach. I will see you at dinner."

Kalec leaned down, stealing a quick kiss before leaving her bed chambers. Jaina sighed in a peaceful calm. There was only so much pampering she could do to herself despite Kalec's words of flattery. Though, she would not protest it as long as it came from him. Once dressed for the day, she began her walk to the Violet Citadel. The streets were full of bustle today. Young novices running on their way to classes. Older magi doing their daily tasks. There were visitors. As she walked pass the entrace to the Sunreaver's quarter, a familiar voice called to her. Aethas. Jaina smiled and paused.

"Morning, Lady Proudmore," the Blood Elf greeted. "A beautiful morning today. I trust you remember my apprentice, Lithria?"  
"Good morning," came a quiet voice from beside him.

The young Blood Elf couldn't have been far into her adulthood. Her brown hair dropped just passed her shoulders. There was a strong feeling of arcane magic from her. She heard that the girl could one day be more powerful then the Six. One day, but not now.

"I do indeed. How fairs your training?" Jaina asked.  
"Very well. Archmage Aethas certainly knows much about the arcane and frost," she replied.  
Aethas laughed. "I do lack luster in fire, but there are plenty of other archmagi well suited in that training." He looked at Jaina. "Perhaps we could beg Archmage Proudmore one day."  
"If I am not busy tending to minor grevances and class, I would be glad to."

The young Blood Elf's face lit up. She bowed gracefully. Aethas then sent her off to class. He held out his arm as an escort. Jaina took it. They continued on her path to the Citadel.

"She will be very powerful in the Arcane," Jaina said.  
"That worries me slightly. My people have been trying their best to walk away from that path. Maybe that is the only one the Sin'dorei are capable of walking currently."  
"Oh, I doubt that, Aethas. Your knowledge of all magic got you into the Six and helped to gain your people access to Dalaran."  
"Against Veressa Windrunner's requests," he replied, almost bitterly.  
"The Quel'dorei understand that you all come from the same blood and therefore are all permitted into the Kirin Tor. My duty may be to remind her more now then ever."  
"And that is my doing," Aethas said quickly, regret in his voice.

Once they entered the Citadel, they came face to face with an angry group of High Elves. A couple of them had seared robes. One female was even missing hair. After a few moments, the two archmagi managed to get the students to return to their dorms and change clothing. They would all be permitted a pass to be late. Aethas sighed beside her.

"It had to have been Raethian and his group. I know how he loves to taunt the Quel'dorei."  
"After all the hostility lately, I don't see it letting up anytime soon. Send him to my office when you find him. I will organize his punishment."

Aethas bowed before her before heading towards his office. Jaina sighed. Her blue eyes wandered about the entrance. It was almost exactly as she remembered it so long ago. The Kirin Tor had made it what it once was despite it's destruction. The magic wandering through the halls gave her a bit of a rush. Memories of when she was a novice quickly flew through her mind. A small smile crept to her lips before she began heading towards her own office. Outside the door was a very angry looking Sin'dorei and none other then Vereesa Windrunner watching him.

"Archmage Proudmore, good morning."  
"Vereesa, it's just Jaina. Is this Raethian Runearrow?" she asked, eyeing the young man.  
"I caught him outside the Silver Covenant courtyard throwing rotten apples at a couple of the younger students."

There was clearly a burning hatred between the two. Sighing, she opened her door and ushered the young magi through.

"I will handle him. Thank you, Vereesa."  
"I wish to see him removed from Dalaran."  
"That is not your decision. It must be between myself and Aethas."  
"Aethas does not punish these children the way they should."  
"And it is not your duty to do so. You have your own children and your people to watch for Vereesa. Let me handle the ones that disrespect what the Kirin Tor stand for. Trust me, he will not be punished lightly."

The words did not bring ease to the High Elf. Giving Jaina a quick look, she headed out of the Citadel, possibly to her children. Jaina sighed. There would be no end to this battle in Dalaran. Somehow she knew it would end up with someone very unhappy. Closing the door, she looked over at Raethian. He did not look frightened, but he definately did not look apologetic. The archmagi urged him to sit. There was another sigh from her before she spoke.

"Archmage Sunreaver worked very hard to have the Kirin Tor open the doors for the Sin'dorei. His work paid off in the end. What the Silver Covenant does is not any business of the Kirin Tor. The Quel'dorei follow the same rules as the Sunreavers. Why did you attack those magi, Raethian?"  
The Blood Elf looked at Jaina a second before sighing. "My sister, Raylia, just got invited to Dalaran. They noticed her outside the library. She was lost. Instead of helping her, they pinned her against the wall and froze her three feet from the ground. She was like that for five hours before another Sunreaver found her. I was just showing them a taste of their own medicine."  
Jaina sighed. "There are rules, Raethian. This is a school above all else. The Kirin Tor does not tolerate that type of behavior."  
"But it's okay for the Covenant to trap young girls against walls for hours?!"

The novice was angry and Jaina could understand that anger. It was wrong and she would have to get to the bottom of this. Yet, she would have to punish Raethian as well. She opened a scroll. Writing a few directions on it, she handed it to the young elf.

"Take this to Archmage Aethas. He has been instructed to serve you with two weeks worth of chores aiding Tasia Whisperglen in the Menagerie in between classes and studing. Do I make myself clear?"

Raethian nodded, anger rising in his green eyes. He took the scroll. Before he left the chair, Jaina cleared her throat.

"When I find out who harmed your sister, they will spend two months working down in the sewers. You do not know their punishment and you will not brag about it to the rest of the Sunreavers, is that also clear?"  
There was a small smile on his face. "Yes, Archmage Proudmore. Raylia thanks you as well."  
"Now, go on. Your punishment starts today."

After he left, she sighed. Right now, a good hug from Kalec would clear up her worries. The day had just started. There was sure to be more conflict of this nature. She would speak to those in charge of the Quel'dorei students later. There was another knock at her door. Jaina gave permission to enter. A wise older magi walked in, but his youthful eyes just beamed smiles at her.

"I see you're already having a day of entertainment," Khadgar said.  
"If I wasn't trying so desperately hard to keep the Covenant from ripping up the Sunreavers and vice versa, I would be having a very easy day, but none of you seemed to mind throwing me in this position."  
The archmage laughed. "You are taking to it well. Perhaps all that time you had being a leader. It fits you."  
"It wasn't quite what I had in mind."  
"Things never end up how we want them, Jaina. Sometimes, you just have to allow the flows of energy take you where they want you to go. I certainly didn't want to end up in a frail, old body, but here I am. I take what life gives me. I do have to say that it's going quite nicely."

Jaina smiled. Khadgar always had some sort of words of wisdom. In honestly, she needed them from time to time and took them in earnest. Antonidas taught her to take advice given even if it was never wanted. Her ability to take in advice helped her abilites in being a diplomat despite the most recent events. Perhaps taking on the leadership of the Kirin Tor was just as Khadgar explained. The flows of magic guided her there. She certainly would never take things for granted.

"I'm guessing you're here to escort me around to the various classes."  
"You would be correct."  
Jaina stood. "Well, I don't see myself resting without some force."  
"I take it you had a rough night?"  
"If I did, I do not remember it."  
There was another infectious smile. "Kalecgos, I take it. We did instruct him to make sure you were kept safe and well. Good to know that he does so."  
"There needs to be a two room rule when it comes to both of you. Your advice puts ideas in his head and I can't get them out through that thick, dragon skull."

The two shared a brief smile before Jaina stood. Her body suddenly felt weak, way beyond tired. The color in her face drained as she fell back into her chair. Khadgar moved forward. The worry on his face was as clear as day. She waved him off. As soon as the weakness came, it faded. She rose slowly. Despite still being pale, Jaina felt fine. Thoughts crossed her mind though. It felt like a lingering touch of magic. The archmage would study into it more later. It seemed there would be a visit to the library for her. Had someone used a spell on her? Kalec was the only person that came to mind, but he would never do anything to harm her. His magic was gentle feeling. It always felt like he was weaving the magic through the air. Well, he was once the Spellweaver. It did make plenty of sense to her.

Her mind had a feeling of being fuzzy, like someone was playing with it. The feeling was unnerving. Jaina did not like it at all. Her blue eyes turned to look at Khadgar. He was watching her closely to make sure she did not fall again. Her eyes stared back. She did not need his concern on top of Kalec's. Besides, he decided she was perfect for the job to take over the Kirin Tor. In Jaina's mind, she wasn't ready. She was far from it. It was just her dumb luck that she was thrown back into another leadership position far before she was ready to take the steps. Things would have been easier if she was taken back in as a novice. Why don't things happen the way she wanted them to?

"I'm fine. Could you stop looking at me like I'm going to fall over dead?"  
"You are far from fine, Jaina. Perhaps I should go fetch Kalecg-"  
"No! He has a class to teach at your request. Let's just do this tour and be done with it. I will excuse myself for the rest of the day. I have time tomorrow to finish handling the cares of the Sunreavers."

She did not sound too convincing and the archmage knew it. Jaina sighed. She stood and walked towards the chamber doors. Khadgar had to follow her. Right? Either way, the woman began heading down the hall. Eventually the other archmage caught up. His questioning look never faded. The color had returned to her face, but the feeling did not fade. It was almost like someone was picking at her mind, her memories. There was an uneasy feeling about it. A small rise of concern rose within her. Why couldn't she have felt it earlier? When they approached the first doorway, there was a familiar voice within.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to produce the spell this way rather then wasting more time doing it your way?"

It was Aethas' apprentence. Jaina was not expecting her to be questioning her teachers in such a manor. Or course, many of the Sunreavers questioned the path of the Arcane.


	4. Chapter 3

The small Gnome magi teaching the very opinionated Blood Elf was almost as pink as her hair. She noticed Khadgar and Jaina, a small squeak coming from her lips.

"Archmage Proudmore! Very delightful to see you today, my Lady!" the instructor said.  
"This is Archmage Mailly Puddlebolt. Her skill in minor arcane is quite exquist for a magi of her size," came Khadgar from just inside the doorway.  
"Hey now! I've bested my fair share of trophies!"

A few students in the class grinned and laughed at the two. Jaina set her eyes on Lithria. The Sin'dorei did not smile with much of the rest. She also seemed to be sitting far apart from the others. There was a strong feel of segregation when it came to the elf. Much of the class was made up of human and gnome students. A couple of High Elves sat in the front of the class. Archmage Puddlebolt moved to the edge of her desk. She had bright green eyes and dark pink, almost brown hair. The archmage couldn't have been more in her prime of age. She waved a small finger at Khadgar.

"Why are you two up and about interrupting classes?" she inquired.  
"I'm escorting Archmage Proudmore about the school. Showing her the bright and inquisitive youth that resides in Dalaran."  
"I see. Well then! Would a few of you like to explain to the Archmages what we are studing?!" Puddlebolt asked her class.  
A small green haired gnome raised his hand, clearly still in his youth. "We are learning when and how to cast an arcane blast at a target in motion."  
"There are some of us that think it better to go in firing off without thinking about the situation," said an older Quel'dorei as he stared up at Lithria.  
Her eyes narrowed. "In a real fight, there is no chance to think things through when a sword is coming at your head."  
"How would you know?!" yelled the female Quel'dorei. "You and your _people_ spend all their time creating mana bombs and dro-"

Instantly the girl was silenced. Not by any of the Archmages, but by Lithria. The Blood Elf's eyes burned hatred. She stood slowly, magic twirling around her fingers. Mailly looked at the two students, worried if she should get involved or not. It was Jaina that spoke, and loudly.

"Sit down, Lithria. I assure you, Archmage Sunreaver would not like to have to punish two of his students in one day, especially his apprentice." The Blood Elf sat. "As for you two," she continued, her eyes turning to the High Elves. "This is a school and a sanctum to all who wish to use and control magic for the good of every race. The Sunreavers had no control or say in what happened to Theramore and I would very much appreciate it if the matters of the outside world and the hatred between both sides of this war was kept outside the city. Here, you are all equal."

Khagdar looked at Jaina with shining eyes. Even though the students were clearly talking about Theramore, a soft spot for Jaina, she took it all in and cleared the air as a leader would. Mailly's eyes narrowed at the Quel'dorei and she began to spout punishment at the two for their outburst. She used magic to get down from her desk and pointed her small fingers at them, anger rising from her small frame. Lithria sat in the back quietly, her eyes looking down at her feet. Mailly claimed that all three would spend time after class cleaning the tall windows without magic. The Quel'dorei protested, but Lithria did not. Jaina set her eyes on her. She felt what the Blood Elf felt. The guilt and sorrow that Jaina herself felt not too long ago seemed to rise into her heart before she cleared her throat.

"There is no need to throw more salt in the wounds, Archmage Puddlebolt. I assure you that all three will learn to cooperate in the future. I will let you get back to your teaching."

Her eyes connected with Lithria's for a brief moment. The thank you was easy to see. Even though the Quel'dorei students were out of line, there was no need to punish those who already knew their outburst was uncalled for. The two archmagi escorted themselves from the classroom. Khadgar escorted Jaina through more classrooms until finally they came to their last class. A small smile crossed Jaina's lips as she watched the young novices stare up at Kalecgos as he showed them his magic. She stood just in the shadows of a doorway. All the students seemed transfixed into what he was showing them. The class was mostly filled with human students. A few gnomes were standing up and practically climbing up some of their taller counterparts to see everything. There was two Sin'dorei watching right in the front. Their eyes thirsty for the knowledge. A dragon teaching you ways of magic must have been intimidating. It certainly was for her.

"Magic breathes and lives on it's own. We borrow their power. We weave our own spells using words and motions. Whether they be Common or Thalassian, what we ask magic to do is nothing different from a druid asking the wilds to aid their hunt or a shaman asking the earth to give them strength to aid our world."

A couple of the female humans let out a sigh. Probably entranced not only by Kalec's magic, but his appearance. Jaina could not help but feel a little jealousy rise. When he was finished speaking, his eyes turned to look at Jaina and Khadgar. His eyes locked with hers, a smile filling them.

"I did not hear either of you enter."  
"We did not want to interrupt your class, Kalecgos. I hope these students learned something rather then spent their time in awe of a dragon," said Khadgar, winking.  
"He's a _dragon_?!" asked one of the females.

The class began talking in whispers. The gnomes seemed to shift in awe. They instantly began staring at their hands, muttering to each other. Khadgar chuckled. Kalec's face twisted into many different emotions before settling on defeat. The two girls who looked at Kalec in complete amazement, only looked at him now with complete infactuation.

"I kind of left out that detail," Kalec said, a hand scratching at his head.  
"I think it's amazing," said a male. "I already feel as if I have a better understanding then before."  
"As do I! The idea of everyday thoughts and feelings in magic makes me feel more in tune with the energies around me," chimed in one of the Sunreavers.

Much of the class nodded in agreement. Khadgar simply beamed. Kalec had no idea that he would be doing this permanently now. It didn't bother him in the most. After all the doubts and uncertainty, he finally felt like this was his calling. That even after the Cataclysm and losing the Focusing Iris, that this, being with Jaina, being here in Dalaran, was where he was meant to be. His intense eyes met Jaina's once again. She simply smiled at him. That smile gave him peace. She moved forward.

"I think this class will do well now with you at the head, Kalec. Perhaps you could teach them more then any of the other archmagi can," Jaina teased, looking at Khadgar.  
"Well, I wouldn't say he could do that," the young-old mage said.

A few students laughed. A bell rung in the distance. It was midday. Khadgar gave a smile to Jaina before following the students out. Classes were done for the evening. It would now be private lessions for those with a master. Kalec looked at Jaina, slipping his hand into hers. The two walked in humbled silence for a bit. For Kalec, it was just simple being next to her. Yet, her silence was almost frightening. She wasn't holding onto his hand nearly as tightly as he was used to. Something was bothering the archmage. The dragon paused, causing Jaina to stop with him. Her eyes looked at him questionally.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry in her voice.  
"That is what I was going to ask you."  
Jaina smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I felt ill earlier. I told Khadgar I would take the afternoon off to rest."  
"You do not just simply say you will rest, Jaina."

She sighed. His eyes drilled into her. She felt as if he looked into her very soul for the answers. Yet, if she told him what she felt, he would worry more. This had to be something she figured out on her own. Anything she could do to keep the memories she so desperately hard to keep back. Giving his hand a light squeeze, Jaina only smiled more, her eyes lighting up. She did appreciate his concern. It was a nice change for her. Someone to care. For so long she thought she would walk her lifetime alone. Yet now, right at this moment, there was someone beside her and despite each of their races, he loved her. A dragon loved a human mage. Jaina would be lying to herself and all those around her if she denied she did not have those feelings, too.

"This is something I need to figure out on my own. I know you will worry about me as you always do, but these feelings I have that something is not right is my own problem to understand. I leave you be when you have tasks you need to do."

Kalec sighed. She was right. Never once had Jaina asked to aid him in the affairs of a dragon. His duties to his flight could never be understood by a human. The flight would never take her seriously either. Most of the great blues felt that many of the Kirin Tor were nothing but mortals with some fraction of their great power. Though Kalecgos knew differently, as was the entire reason for Malygos' sane madness, he could never convince the great dragons differently. Jaina could not help him in those matters. Those where when he went to the young Tarecgosa, now gone from her mortal form, or his almost sister, Kirygosa. It was only Kiry as of late. None of the other blues had the same mind or heart as she did. Suddenly he did realise how much he missed the dragon.

Jaina shifted, her hand sliding up Kalec's arm and wrapping loosely around his middle with her other arm. The dragon welcomed the change, his eyes locking with hers. The two just looked at each other, love in their eyes, merging with their smiles. A small bit of color came to the archmage's face causing her to look away. Kalec chuckled. He brought a hand to her chin. Making her look at him, he leaned down and lightly kissed her red lips. Such a simple jesture brought his heart to flight. He felt so weak and at her mercy. There was not anything Kalecgos would not do for her. His body straightened, their eyes meeting again. Jaina placed her head against his chest. She held onto him a little tighter. His hand ran through her hair, lightly stroking. She felt his lips against the crown of her head.

"Alright, Jaina. Just as I would ask of you when I needed to do something alone, I will stand back," he said. '_Unless something happens to where you cannot do this alone_,' he wanted to add.

The smile he felt against his chest gave him eased the worry in his heart. Though, it did not fully melt away. Kalec knew there was something she was not telling him. Every day they spilled a little more about each other. Was she starting to hold back in order to not hurt him? Several possibilities flooded his head. Her grip around him weakened and she pulled away. Kalec grabbed her hand lightly as they began to walk again. The dragon would escort her back to her chambers. Standing outside, he let the facade of his mortal form slip away. His great wings opened. He needed to fly, to think. His heart felt weary, as if something was about to happen, something dangerous. He needed some advice. Kirygosa wasn't close enough to see. He'd have to see the dragoness that would have been his mate. Tyrygosa still resided at the Nexus, her watch over the dreaded Chromatus almost drawing to an end. She offered to take the blue flight's place to guard him. It would be a member of the red flight to guard next. Kalecgos began to flap his massive wings, his body taking flight. Off towards the Nexus he flew with a casual speed.


End file.
